Triple The Fun
by KirasTastefulTragedy
Summary: a puppy wants to take a chocobo out for some much needed fun.  Thier relationship moves up a notch... finally, but a surprise addition edges his way into their hearts as well.  See how an evening at a club, turns into Triple The Fun, and love. Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy or its characters. I also do not make any profit from this work of fanfiction

Warning: YAOI! Sexual content!… Not quite citrus... but it might as well be.

GIFT FIC FOR PRINCESS TURK!

"Triple The Fun"

Chapter 1:

'A puppy, a Chocobo, and…"

"Comeon sport, you seriously NEED a night out!" Zack fluffed the blond spikes of his friend.

Cloud groaned. "Do I HAVE to! I mean, cant we just stay here… play penacle? Or chess?" Cloud whimpered and flopped on his belly on the little cot, or so called bed. He knew the look on the brunette's face, he wasn't about to get out that easy.

Zack smirked down at the adorable blond face down on the cadet's bed. Oh if only he knew how much of a tease he really was. "PENACLE! What are you! My grandma!" He grabbed the blond who was now hiding under his pillow, by the ankles and dragged him back towards the foot of the bed near him.

Cloud squeaked when he felt Zack grab him. "ZACK!" He tried to twist around to his back but Zack held him firm by the ankles, so he tried to flop the pillow at his friend, laughing. "I am NOT a grandma" he huffed between playfully beating blindly at the SOLDIER with his pillow.

"Of course not" Zack said with a cocky voice. "You're too sexy to be one" he swatted Cloud hard on his ass. "Hm…" He narrowed his eyes as he watched the slight rounded flesh move with the impact of his hand.

Cloud yelped indignantly and his face burned red. He went dead still on the bed. What was Zack doing?

Zack didn't say anything or move for a minute. He'd expected some sarcastic cut from the blond for dong that but instead he'd gone still after the initial shock. Zack had to dampen down the sudden lust at the moment and cleared his throat. "Um, chocobo head! Get up here… we need to leave if we'll make it before the bigger crowds do…" He let go of the lean ankles he'd had a hold of and walked towards the door. "Come on slow poke." He jabbed verbally as he started doing squats in the doorway facing the hall.

Cloud blushed furiously and slowly turned around getting off of the bed. Thank god that the 'puppy' as Angeal called him, was facing away. Cloud adjusted the shorts he'd donned, thinking it was just going to be he and Zack hanging out on base.

"Um, ok… but, what should I wear?" He asked as we went to his little locker of clothes. It wasn't like he had many, but he was sure he'd find something appropriate. Zack had showed up in deliciously tight black jeans and an aqua colored dress shirt, that he'd left open at the top, you could see quite a bit of that yummy bronzed chest. Cloud had to hand it to his best friend, if he were a SOLDIER, he'd throw himself at him.

"Well, you look good in what you're in, actually…" Zack said, still without turning... he brought his hand up to the back of his neck as he stood up straight. He finally turned around and took in Clouds appearance again. "Yeah, I really like the shorts… maybe just change shirts?" He offered.

Cloud hid his face as Zack turned. Dear Gaia, Zack liked the way he looked?...

The place they walked into was blatant. It was at the end of loveless avenue where it turned to another street. It had neon pictures of women and men scantily clad, and advertisements of booze. Cloud knew EXACLY what kind of a good time Zack was suggesting, but it WAS also a dance club, and bar… which Cloud wondered how they'd even get in, in the first place. But, if they did, maybe Zack would dance with him, and just enjoy their time together.

Clouds attention was suddenly diverted as they walked towards the entrance behind a flashy couple, and Zack threw his arm around Cloud's waist yanking him against his hit. Cloud went to protest but Zack was grinning and saying hello to the bouncer then.

"Hey man, how's it going tonight?" Zack's grip tightened on Cloud and his hand slid down low on his hip. Cloud's face burned crimson for like the 6th time that night so Cloud looked away. But Zack pulled out his Shinra badge and flashed it at the man who was smiling back at Zack.

"Well, it's nice to see you coming here, WITH someone for a change." The bouncer threw at Zack and let him in the door.

Obviously Zack had come here more than once before. But Cloud didn't think about that. As they walked in the door Cloud was too distracted to think. There was at least a hundred people in this two floor bar or dance club. There was loud music, and rainbow-like neon lights EVERYWHERE. It was dim lighting aside from the strobes and neon's though. Cloud figured it'd be easy for one to get lost in the chaos, probably.

But Cloud again was unable to think as Zack's grip tightened on him again. He hadn't realized that the brunette was still holding him. But as they made their way straight to the dance floor Cloud couldn't, NOT notice it. As it crept and slid up his hip again to his side. The hand was gentle yet firm. As Zack shifted to stand behind him and put his left hand on the opposite side of the blond. Cloud was almost breathless as the SOLDIER began coaxing him into a rhythm that went along with the music and other dancers packed around them.

Zack was pushing his luck. He knew Cloud trusted hi as a friend, but as he'd walked into that club he couldn't help himself, the feel of Cloud being in his arm was too 'Right' so he didn't let go. And now as they swayed and rocked and bobbed to the music, Cloud didn't say a word but was fluid in Zack's arms. So the brunette figured that counted for something.

Cloud found himself after a song or two, really getting into the feel of the place. He leaned back against Zack and chanced a look up at him. He was met with Zack's cologne, a masculine and fresh scent, and met with a burning gaze directly into his own eyes.

Zack had felt him shift, Cloud fitted back against him so well. The blond breathed in deeply and looked up at his eyes. Zack just simply stared. Clouds eyes dilated and widened, and his breath seemed to hitch. So Zack TRULY pushed his luck, he leaned his face and tipped it slightly, not once breaking their gaze and met the blonds' lips in a light but warm kiss.

Cloud couldn't breathe, he couldn't do anything, he felt the swell of the music as it came to an end then switched to something with a much faster and thudding beat. But he and Zack had stopped swaying and we still just gazing at each other, mere inches apart.

Zack waited for a response, he didn't want to scare his friend away. But the sure, and unwavering gaze told him more than words. He leaned a slight bit forward as if to kiss again but held his ground for a split second…hoping for a reaction.

Cloud saw the ever so slight motion and immediately followed the lead he leaned his face toward Zack's closing the distance a second time. This time, the kiss wasn't light in the least. It was hungry, they kissed deeply, tongues clashing and only breaking apart to gasp for breath.

Cloud was still twisted with his back against Zack's chest. So Zack pulled his back against him to let the blond know how he felt. But Cloud surprised him.

Cloud felt the evidence of their shared kiss and in the excitement of the night suddenly started swaying to the beat again, only this time he flipped around to face Zack. He was met with Zack's playful grin as the SOLDIER pulled him tight against him that way and moved to the music with him.

The night wore on, everyone getting more 'interesting' as moods sunk in, and alcohol was taken in too. Zack had gotten them a few drinks and they were both 'feeling' it. They were getting bolder in their moves, and actions, and more playful and frisky with those around them too.

Zack had been happily surprised when once, as he was acting like Cloud was some schoolgirl virgin Cloud had leaned up to his ear, informing him in NO UNCERTAIN manner… that he wasn't innocent, nor was he frail. But that had been it, it seems, Cloud was QUITE the tease when he KNEW someone was interested, so Zack had CERTAINLY been wrong about the blond being a tease before. In fact, Cloud had, had Zack sweating bullets a couple of times while they'd been dancing. And now was one of those times. Cloud had just asked another patron where the 'dance poles' were.

"Cloud!" Zack asked as he yanked him over to him. "I thought you didn't like these sorts of places to begin with… let alone something like THAT!" His slightly muddled brain had him backtracking a bit, despite the instant 'physical' reaction, at the implications.

All Cloud gave as a response was to yank the SOLDIER by the hand up towards the stairs. He giggled as Zack seemingly got into the mood, the closer they got to the more private area. He'd swatted him a couple of times on the way up the stairs.

From the corner of the room they'd left, a pair of dark blue eyes followed them before swallowing down the last of his glass of liquor and slowly following the frisky pair.

The room upstairs was smaller and a little bit less crowded, but still had people dancing. The music seemed even louder up there for some reason. But Cloud immediately found his rhythm again only this time was really getting into it, rubbing against the VERY surprised, yet QUITE interested SOLDIER. Cloud began to grind his hips up against Zack's, Zack naturally wrapping his arms around the smaller man and pulling him tighter, eliciting a groan form both of them.

Zack took that moment to reach down and blatantly grope Clouds ass, he grabbed both firm yet pliable mounds in his hands and squeezed hard before swatting again and pulling them tighter together in an embrace.

Cloud whimpered and his lips parted. The SOLDIER was handling him in a way he could really enjoy. He leaned his face briefly on Zack's open chest when Zack embraced him. But it was short lived because the music was picking up again. A sultry and heavy beat began to thrum through the building. So Cloud looked up at Zack and bit his lip before peeling away from the man.

Zack stood his ground and stopped swaying for a second, he had a feeling he knew what the feisty blond was up to. He didn't want to miss a second of it either. Cloud made his way over to the edge of the room where there was some shiny poles, and very saucily looked back at Zack before placing a hand on the pole and letting his body begin to sway again.

Zack's attention was distracted as Cloud turned around to weave his body back and forth facing away from the SOLDIER, as an eerily familiar voice came up by Zack's ear. "You gonna just stand there and watch, yo?" And Zack shuddered fiercely as a tongue flitted out along his ear.

"Reno? What are you doing here?" He turned and half whispered despite the volume of the music. He was astounded. The man, in all the months Zack had pined after him hadn't EVER gone ANYWHERE with him, let alone acted like he KNEW him. But here he was, in the flesh. And Damn was it nice flesh. Reno sauntered right past Zack, in a simple black tank top and cargo pants.

Zack didn't think he'd EVER seen the man out of uniform. But what he saw, he liked. Reno had charcoal colored tattoo's of thorns wrapping around both upper bicep's and his usually well hidden lean muscles were dead obvious with the baring of delicious milky flesh. Zack couldn't help but stare, but the man was extremely appealing. He didn't even think about where the man was heading.

Reno walked up to the still dancing blond. Cloud was swaying and smiling to the other dancers, mostly girls. Obviously acting like he was a friend and nothing more. By now, anyone in the whole club knew that Cloud was gay, by the way they he'd been all over Zack.

Zack's mouth dropped open as Reno walked right up behind the unsuspecting blond and pressed his body tightly against the back of Cloud's wrapping his arms around the front of the body sway with him to the music.

It took Cloud a minute to realize it wasn't ZACK'S body that had sauntered up tightly against him. He would have yelped if it hadn't been for Reno warning him with a soothing hush. Cloud didn't know him well, but enough to know he was a friend and a co-worker, of sorts. He'd also seen Zack throwing himself at the man, numerous times…. ZACK! Cloud went to spin around but Zack was suddenly in front of him.

Reno's grip tightened and he began to pull Clouds body to sway with the music again. Grinding against the blonds ass the whole time. And now Zack, though looking a bit unsure joined Cloud in front and leaned down to kiss him, a brief peck turned hotter as Reno reached a hand up to thread through Zack's hair and he pressed even tighter against Cloud, if that was possible. The two had to break the kiss after a moment though, and when they did, Reno flipped Cloud around to steal a kiss of his own.

Zack figured he'd be righteous at the action unfolding in front of him, but from the second he walked up to join the two he'd never been more intensely turned on in his life. He didn't feel a jealous bone in his body about the situation.

Cloud was intrigued; obviously Zack didn't have a problem with the situation. And Cloud was MORE than interested as the red head deepened the kiss, latching his hand around Clouds neck, with his thumb pressing firmly against Cloud's throat. The blond moaned as the grip tightened and the red head backed him hard against the pole he'd been dancing against, a moment before.

Zack felt weak in the knees. He'd have never treated Cloud like that, but obviously the little blond was enjoying it. But he was yanked out of his personal and intense voyeur-like moment by a long fingered hand wrapping into the front of his shirt and suddenly placing him in front of Cloud.

Reno pulled the still slightly intoxicated brunette in to join the fun that he was trying to gently back away from. Though Reno didn't even think that Zack knew what he was doing. He'd observed the man long enough to know that he wasn't very forward, despite the friendly personality. He'd though long and hard before making the move to follow and join the tantalizing couple. And had known zack well enough though the brunette didn't know him at all really. And he knew Cloud a bit, enough to know this could work…

Zack felt the lanky man press up behind him now. He couldn't stifle the groan as the very well endowed man pressed against his own firm backside. He'd imagined this, dreamt it, longed for it. But it was different now. He looked down at Cloud, who was grinning up at him with pure happiness. Just hours ago they were still just 'pals' could this really be ok?

Cloud watched the self doubt flicker over Zack, immediately after the man had acted so intimately enthralled at Reno's involvement and touch. He looked at Reno's face which registered the same emotion, he'd felt Zack tense up too. Cloud took action. He looked up into Zack's eyes, and brought both hands up to his face gently touching his cheeks, and stood up on his tip toes to kiss him.

Zack melted instantly. Reno's hand was rubbing gentle circles on his back and Cloud was so gently touching him, and kissing him. He felt like he belonged for a minute. But then Cloud pulled back and asked him if he was ok with this.

"Zack, are you alright? Is this ok?" Cloud so gently asked. He could tell what Reno was interested in, he didn't know the man well enough to know if it was really a good idea or not, but simply knowing that he was someone that Zack had cared about and had sought after for so long was enough for him. Something or somehow Reno had suddenly become interested. He wouldn't question it now, but he also wanted to be included… For he felt the same way about Zack as Zack had felt about Reno… but had never felt worthy enough to say…

Reno watched the interaction. Cloud obviously hadn't thought enough of himself till Zack had started making a move on him. Yes he'd been intensely watching them from the second they'd entered. With what little he knew about the cadet pinned together with watching and reading him tonight, he knew instantly that they'd work well together. And he'd been waiting for the time to let the brunette finally approach him about his interest. Now was as good a time as ever.

Zack was obviously a much more emotional lover, he could be fun and slightly feisty, but not nearly as much of a wild storm as Cloud obviously could be. But still, Reno wanted to give him a taste of what he could be like, and Reno was not a storm, but a raging hurricane, intense and expansive, yet he could tightly control himself as well, when needed. He grabbed Zack's chin as he and Cloud broke their kiss and yanked his face to the side to meet his own mouth in a passionate and intense kiss, it was a devouring clash of tongues, Reno claimed and took.

He ground himself against the brunette who whimpered at the contact. But not only his own, he looked at Cloud through the corner of his eyes and saw that the blond was cupping Zack's erection while he was busy ravaging his mouth. Reno pulled back and grinned. "Can't let the blond have all the fun can we now, huh?" he asked and slid his hand down the back of the tight fitting black jeans that Zack wore.

Zack gasped and fell forward against Cloud, the blond holding some of his weight now, as he still kneaded his erection through his pants. But the hand and fingers running down the back of his pants thrilled him, and frightened him all at once. But just as he thought that a finger was going to breach his entrance it halted.

Reno knew more about Zack than Zack would ever find out. But as he'd rubbed the tantalizing crease, and entrance of the untried brunette he stopped and leaned forward. He kissed Cloud over Zack's shoulder. and looked down at Zack's parted mouth, he leaned over and whispered in his ear. "This parts new for you huh?" No point in freaking the man out… lead him in by a question. But he didn't ask it loud enough for Cloud to hear.

Zack simply widened his eyes, and slowly gave a barely perceptible nod. The hand moved again and rubbed gently around, still not breaching, or hurting him. He'd never been on the receiving end of things in a relationship. But, he was certainly willing to try. He knew the man was waiting for permission. "It's ok." Was all he said and then leaned his head back on Reno's shoulder.

Reno smiled and ran his free hand down Zack's cheek before reaching over to Cloud's ass and slapping him playfully. He wanted the blond paying attention to his and Zack's faces. Cloud obviously understood because he looked up at Reno with a smile and a blush on his face. He wanted this, but was embarrassed about it too.

Reno gently prodded his first fingertip into the untried entrance, only doing so because there was enough dampness from the brunette naturally from the heat of the room and his previous dancing and actions. Reno slowly pressed till his first knuckle was in and used the rest of his hand to caress the skin around it that he could reach.

Cloud felt like he was drowning in his own sweat as he was watching the scene unfold. It was incredibly a turn on… and the room was so busy and loud that no one even noticed the three guys leaning against the pole on the outside edge of the room. He mindlessly ran his hands over Zack's chest, reaching gently under the edges that were open in the front. Zack was sweating too, but he didn't seem to be bothered by it, his eyes were closed. But then Cloud looked up at the stealthy red head that had suddenly joined them and added to the thrill of the night, Reno was staring at him with his mouth relaxed and his lips lightly pressed together, showcasing a chiseled line to them. His eyes were just so deep and a darker shade of blue than Zack's, but they were watching him and reading him.

Reno gently pushed his finger in deeper and once he had Cloud's eyes locked he nodded with a glance down. The blond caught on and began his gentle touch through fabric of Zack's pants. The result was a light gasp, followed by a low groan, as Reno pushed that first finger in all the way, gently brushing it past Zack's prostate… light, yet deliberate.

Cloud lunged up on his toes again and managed to just barely reach Zack's parted lips and claimed them in a kiss as Reno began to move the finger gently in and out to brush gently and consistently across the sensitive inner area, that would bring the most pleasure to the muscular man trapped between them.

It was obvious for the two that were giving pleasure to the strong SOLDIER that they wanted to bring him to a really amazing peak. So Cloud winked at Reno and looked around. They were fairly secluded against the side the way they were. Cloud began to lower himself down very gradually so as to not draw attention to the three of them.

Reno was amazed at Clouds forwardness in this situation. Man, the guy only needed a slight push in the right direction and he took off flying. He watched as Cloud adeptly opened the front of Zack's slightly constricting pants, suddenly making it easier for Reno to move his hand as well. He quickly began to add a second finger to keep Zack's mind focused.

Cloud tried not to react as he pulled the reddened member free from its tight confines. Zack wasn't too very long but he was quite thick, in fact, thicker than Cloud had ever had the chance of seeing before. He quickly surpassed that thought and ran his hand over the sensitive flesh, he heard the light moan again as he did so.

Smirking, Reno watched with lust as Cloud's mouth descended on the thick and straining erection. Reno swallowed and leaned forward to nip and lick at Zack's ear again as he pushed both fingers now comfortably in and out against the tense area of Zack's prostate. Zack wouldn't last much longer, he felt him clench down on his fingers. Reno figured he should warn the blond but Cloud obviously could tell.

Zack was assaulted with too much, he'd felt the warmth envelope him as he suddenly felt Reno fill him more and deeper again. The combined feelings leaving him no way to even think let alone act. He barely pulled his hand down to the back of Cloud's head, he went to tug at him to warn him. He was shocked by Cloud moaning at the tugs and swallowing down his member completely. The vibration from the moan, and the best deep throated blow he'd ever had, as Cloud swirled his tongue magically around the glans of his erect member WHILE managing to swallow the thick flesh, all built up. He felt a hand wrap around his mouth and actually bit down on the flesh of the palm as he suddenly came.

Cloud had only wished Zack would pull on his hair again, the combination of the thick cock stuffed in his mouth and the knowledge of what the 'THREE' of them were doing in a public club was almost enough to make him cum, and when Zack had tugged on his hair he almost DID blow… but just as he got control of himself, he was swallowing down the explosion of Zack's orgasm. He managed not to make a mess despite the force of the fluid. Swallowing down and sucking gently on the slightly softening member in his mouth.

Reno had covered Zack's mouth as he felt his muscles clamp down hard on his fingers, and also simultaneously bit down hard on the brunettes neck, leave teeth marks and sucking afterwards leaving a large hickey.

Zack came down off his high to feeling Cloud zipping his pants back up carefully and worming his way back to stand in front of them. The blond was blushing but had enjoyed what he had done, he looked almost as sated as Zack felt. Zack pulled him into an embrace and gently kissed his lips.

Suddenly Cloud was pulled away from Zack, and as he was, his lips parted in a slight groan. Zack could now see why. Reno's hand was firmly gripped in those spikes of hair. Clouds eyes closed in pleasure. Reno leaned forward on Zack's shoulder again and with a low voice just loud enough so that both men could hear him he spoke up.

"You know fella's… are we leavin this place? Cause if not, I'll have to take 'my' leave. A man can only take so much of you two sexy spike brains, without getting to fuck one… so, ya'l wanna come to my place, yo? Its only a few blocks away…" He tipped his head in the direction of the door to the stairs.

Reno really wasn't that cruel, but he wanted to seem firm. He could see that the night was wearing on them all a bit. And really it would be nice to get the two younger men alone in some privacy and a more relaxed environment. So long as one of them or both didn't suddenly panic and turn tail, he was pretty sure that they'd go along. He knew that to them, really, he was virtually a stranger. Even Zack, who knew him far better than Cloud.

Cloud was game, his smile brightened almost immediately. But dimmed down again as he looked at Zack's worried face. Reno knew what was going through the brunette's head.

"Zack, I'm sure that Cloud is ok… you care for him, but, there's room for more isn't there?" Reno said quite selfishly really. But he amended it with "It's all over his face how much he adores you." He wouldn't add what else he suspected the blond to feel.

Zack grinned quite self consciously now… it was his turn to blush as he shifted to wrap Cloud in an embrace and flip them so he could face Reno. "lil chocobo here can tell you… I've tried to… talk to you, and approach you, for a long time now." That right hand went behind his hair at his neck again. He was embarrassed of something. It took a lot for him to just say that, even with what they'd just shared.

"I know..." Reno said softly and smiled. Then turned to Cloud and winked, getting a blush from both of the younger men now. "Well… here I am! And… we got triple the fun now. Comeon, yo." Reno grabbed Clouds hand and let the couple towards the exit.

~*~End Chapter~*~

A/N: this is a gift fic to make up for my OTHER gift fic, turning into a large angsty long going story. I'm sorry Tish! So this is for Princess Turk! It started as a one-shot, but obviously will be at least two parts… Maybe 3 if it turns out ok ;)

And yet again, I started out trying for a less descriptive and lengthy writing… but ended up going on and on anyway. I just can't get away from that style I guess. And I thought I did so well as simplicity and briefness in the beginning :P:P:P:P

PS:::::: More pole fun to come soon…. Only for Reno next time ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy or its characters. I also do not make any profit from this work of fanfiction

Warning: SWEARING! YAOI! Extremely mature content. Threesome… and lots of fun… BASICALLY PWOP!

"Triple The Fun"

Chapter 2:

'Everything you want…'

"But you'll just sit tight,

And watch it unwind,

It's only what you're asking for,

And you'll be just fine,

With all of your time,

it's only what you're waiting for…"

Why wasn't it awkward? It wasn't awkward… at all. Cloud thought as he was led by Reno and being tailed by a lot more silent than usual, puppy. The thing that was also out of place was the clingy, needing reassurance, grip that Zack had just above Cloud's hip. It was warm… but almost possessive. Cloud knew it wasn't from jealousy… but more out of insecurity.

His dear brunette friend put forth such a sure and confidant foot that he fooled just about everyone. So far the only two that seemed to know the man's insecurity's were Cloud and Sephiroth. Only once or twice has the silver general approached Cloud, both times on nights when Zack was really down. The silver haired idol of thousands was very concerned, and knew that Zack would come to Cloud to confide in… now that Angeal was no longer in the picture. They all still missed the more mature and grounded SOLDIER.

Cloud looked back at Zack's eyes. They were focused on the swinging bright red ponytail in front of Cloud. Cloud could see the sadness, and need, and doubt written all over his face.

Zack noticed that Cloud's attention was focused on him. He still couldn't believe that this was happening. He wanted to wrap his arms around Cloud. The little blond man had meant so much to him for a long time, and had been there through everything with Angeal, and Genesis. So wasn't Sephiroth… but there was always something more beneath the surface with Cloud… He'd just fought it for so long.

Zack looked at Cloud's eyes and smiled without a trace of embarrassment. He'd wasted his time pining after Reno… and here he was, finally moving forward with Cloud… and Wham! Reno comes out of the woodwork so suddenly… showing interest in the both of them. But his lovely little chocobo… how did he get so lucky. He still couldn't believe in anything with Reno yet… it was probably a fling for the vibrant red head. But this night could be taken in stride… and enjoyed by all three of the men.

He stopped suddenly on the quiet and dark sidewalk and yanked Cloud to him. He embraced him fiercely. "Do you know how much you mean to me?" He said looking down in the sky blue eyes that looked up into his own with adoration. He touched their foreheads together. Cloud smiled gently and went to open his mouth but Zack didn't let him answer, he claimed the man's lips with his own.

Reno turned and looked as Cloud's hand was yanked out of his owns grip. He spun on his heels while his body was bathed in the shadows of night, and watched on with interest. These two really had something going. But they just hadn't had a chance to see what he had to offer them, and then they'd all be really happy. He may come off as a cocky individual but really Reno was sincere, and a realist. He simply had studied them enough even in this night alone to know that the chemistry between them… all three of them… would work like a beautiful symphony. If they let it happen.

He watched Zack claim Cloud's mouth in a scorching kiss. The little one's gasp, only noticeable by the twitch in his back muscles as his lungs had expanded. He grinned lightly as Cloud immediately gave up of himself to Zack, and opened himself up, their Kiss deepening and turning even more lustful. Reno had to shift and tug at the waistband of his pants again, and they were only finally beginning to be more comfortable to walk in, from the club's escapades.

He turned his head and looked up over his shoulder with a broad grin at where they were. He'd let the two spiky boys have their way… in broad public eye, though in the evenings hours. But he'd have fun reminding them where they are when the time was right.

He needed them to recognize his presence though. He slowly stepped closer. And watched as Zack's hands grew bolder, with the faux cloak of night and the alcohol in his system he was growing some balls. His hands plunged into the back of Clouds 'fuck me' shorts. He had to hand it to the little one, he knew what to pick for a feast of the eyes. But Cloud's hand threw back away from their consuming kiss as the hands squeezed and fingers played.

Cloud bit his lip to try to stifle the almost feminine moan that broke through his throat. For Zack to be this forward was an immense turn on. He felt those hands pull his ass cheeks apart and then squeeze them back together hard and tight. The fingers bit into his flesh like talons. And Zack bit down on his throat as Cloud whined and clung to his chest.

"I never took you for one to like it rough, Cloud…and knowing that now. "Zack looked up from Reno who was just getting ready to announce his presence. "And seeing you with Reno… god's" He looked back at the boy and started to suckle on his neck now. Pushing a finger into the crease of his backside and pressing hard against Cloud's entrance.

"I think" Reno cleared his throat and tugged back on Cloud's hair roughly to lean the boys head on his chest and then sandwiched him by tightly pulling Zack's hips against Clouds and pressing his own against Cloud's hip. "What he's trying to say is… its fuckin hot what you like… and both Zack and I like that you do. And can have an awful lot of fun tonight" He finished with a wink but pulled away from them looking at them seriously. "This might want to wait until we're off the street. Reno closed his eyes with a grin and tipped his face down. 'Gotcha' he thought.

Zack looked at Cloud and yanked his hands out of the boy's pants and Cloud shoved Zack away, Reno knew what they were doing. He opened one eye and peaked at the baffled and VERY red faced spiky headed kids.

"Heh… but, you do know that's my apartment… right?" He tried to say very casually and pointed over his shoulder at the window with the fire escape on the second floor. He had to look down the street because the look on the boy's faces was too funny. He'd burst out laughing if he kept watching them... but more than anything… he wanted… no, needed a taste of this sweet flesh that was so red faced. So he turned on his heels again and led the way without looking back. He jiggled the handle to the stairway of his apartment. He hated this place, but knew it was the smartest choice for a home, being who he was.

Zack held his hand out to motion for Cloud to go ahead, while his other hand was on the back of his neck still brimming with embarrassment, He was practically fucking Cloud in broad view of anyone who would look out or be out tonight. Fucking Cloud! Wow… he hadn't thought of it till then. Zack stopped and looked at Cloud's outline as he ascended the first steps behind Reno. Then Reno reached his hand behind him and Cloud automatically took it as if it was the most natural movement. Though… when Cloud turned with the happiest of smiles and held out his other hand to Zack… Zack wanted to cry… he wasn't usually such a sap.

"Yo, this aint no love train." Reno called with a grin as he unlocked his front door, then swatted Cloud's ass as he motioned for the two of them to go in before him. "My home is your home… and I don say that lightly." He finished with a very serious tone to his voice.

The apartment was bare, not cold feeling… just simple. Though, neatness was certainly not something that Cloud had pictured. The man was always seen slouching against a building… his shirt barely closed. And being in this neighborhood… well… it's wrong to assume, Cloud thought. But other thoughts switched over immediately as he turned and saw Reno yank Zack to him.

Zack was slightly surprised as he went to enter the apartment behind Cloud. Reno reached out and yanked him up to his face. "I did notice ya… all those times. An I liked what I saw… I just needed time." He said softly against Zack's lips and then gently pressed against them with his own.

Zack's stomach did flip flops… nothing else existed for a couple of seconds, not even Reno. The words that had left the redhead's mouth stunned him. Then the soft and lulling kiss that followed made him fall. He fell… his heart hit bottom hard. How could he feel this way, he didn't know Reno enough yet, did he?

Reno led the kiss and back Zack up into the apartment threading his hand through the SOLDIER's hair and tipping his head back further. His other hand was running over the muscular expanse of chest like a seasoned and well known lover would. Zack's eyes closed and he almost sighed into the lingering kiss.

Cloud smiled softly and walked up behind Zack and began to kiss at the nape of his neck, nibbling lightly. He wanted the man to feel loved and worth something, he had understood right then and there as Reno's whispered words had so strongly affected his dark haired one, that there was something more to this night.

Reno reached back with the hand that had been caressing Zack's chest and cupped Cloud's cheek so gently. He opened his eyes, the teal blue sparkling in the dim evening light of his living room. He pulled so gently away from the kiss that it was barely felt by Zack who leaned back against Cloud's shoulder. Reno looked at the two and slowly opened his mouth. "This aint something I usually do… and no… this isn't a one time thing, if you are willing and comfortable with that after this… I don let people into my home, ever… so… I jus want ya ta know this is special. Not me, using you two sex bombs." He finished with a wink but neither of the other two men said a word.

Cloud answered by leaning up and closing the distance to kiss Reno hard and quick then kissed Zack on the cheek. "Zack… I've had feelings for you for a while… you are very special to me too. And I'm honored that you felt that way… but even more happy that Reno feels the way he does about you" He said, turning his face to Reno briefly, gaining him a dazzling smile though Reno looked down when Cloud voiced what he did.

Reno felt bad that he didn't feel more strongly about the blond man, but either way… he was the ying to the yang that was Zack… and he wanted to taste it all. "Fuck, I want you two." Reno groaned and grabbed Clouds ass before reaching down to cup the still semi-firm bulge in front of Zack.

Cloud gasped and Zack's eyes widened. "Well that leads to a problem…" The raven haired man said with a sly grin. "There three of us… and only one bottom… No offense choco… but you know you are" he amended before looking at Reno again slyly.

Reno froze for a second, but caught the action and tsk'd he pulled Zack away from Cloud to hold him in his arms. "You don know that 'pup' but I'll tell you this much… I'll make a bet with you and Cloud. I'll bet I'll have you begging me ta fuck you, or I'll give you anything you want." He finished with his face leaning slightly down into Zack's, intimidating the man.

Cloud grinned, he wanted to see this. It was an immense turn on to think of the man he'd like nothing more than dominating over 'him', to have someone in turn who could dominate him! He had noticed the ever so slight shift in Reno's mood, but wasn't the one that could question it. So Cloud decided to help the equation slightly. "Yes Reno… that sounds great… I think Zack will be begging and thanking you very soon." He reached down and rubbed sweetly and steadily at Zack's now very prominent hard-on.

"Fuck" was all Zack whispered as the moment swallowed him along with Reno's lips descending upon his own this time fully taking his mouth, plunging in with his tongue, ravishing the fellow muscle. Twining and groaning into the open mouth that so welcomely received the red head.

Cloud moved around between the two, to the floor in front of them and reached up to cup and rub Zack again, but with his other hand he did the same to the unsuspecting Reno. He heard the shocked intake of breath as he squeezed the massive erection through the jean material. "You guys are so fucking hot…" He murmured and garnered a hard thrust of hips from the red head, into his hand.

Obviously Zack was feeling like putty at this moment because Reno's arms went hard and fast around him. "What the fuck man, you gonna cum again without letting us have any fun?" Reno chuckled as he broke the kiss. Zack looked away and just blushed, unlikely as that may look on the brunette's face.

Reno reached past Cloud's hand and undid Zack's pants and began slipping them down, he kept his eyes focused on Zack. "Cloud… ya fuckin slut… strip… now.." He ordered and narrowed his eyes as he pulled the pants down all the way leaving a very exposed SOLDIER. Still keeping his eyes focused he lifted Zack's shirt over his head. "And no Zack… don take it personally… he likes it."

Sure enough Zack's eyes drifted down to Cloud who was stripping on the floor, the petite man was flushed and as he pulled his own pants off, his throbbing manhood sprung loose, baring to them just how much Cloud liked to be verbally tossed around. Neither of them had touched him. His wide eyes looked up and met Zack's, with not a touch of embarrassment, but rather were filled with warm lust.

Reno began to undo his own pants and pulled out his own aching member. "Ok Cloud… let's make him beg…" Reno whispered and leaned down to kiss along the SOLDIER's jawline. Cloud immediately sat up onto his knees and grasped Zack's raging hard-on at the base and began to suckle on him like he was water for a thirsty traveler. "Fuck, yeah.. you love suckin his cock don't ya?" Reno nibbled in the path of his kisses, suckling hard as he went lower on the neck.

Reno reached up and began to gently run his fingertips over the pert and salmon pink nipples of the SOLDIER, Zack arched up into the feel. "Mmm more…" He moaned and bit back a cry as Cloud deep throated his thick manhood. "Ohhnnn."

Reno shifted himself around to Zack's back and resumed kissing and suckling, making the SOLDIER writhe under his lips, and Cloud's as well.

Cloud shifted then and started to run his tongue down the underside of Zack's shaft and began to tongue his balls and suckled one completely into his mouth. Zack cried out and just then Reno began to suckle on the SOLDIER's neck harder, leaving a bright red mark.

Cloud pulled off and ran his tongue further back. Reno grinned seeing where Cloud was heading and decided to play right along, he held Zack tightly at the waist and slowly lowered himself, kissing and nipping a trail down the bronzed spine. Zack was writhing on his top half and crying out as Cloud's tongue found what it sought and delved into the little wrinkled opening.

"FUCK! CLOUD… wha… what are you… doING!" His moaning complaint turned into a cry as Clouds deft little tongue found the firm bundle of nerves and flicked out tasting him. Cloud was having a difficult time fitting his tongue into the tight virgin opening and reached up with a finger to help open him when Reno's hand stopped him.

Reno grinned as Cloud pulled back, his face flush, his little pink tongue still out and the most mischievous look exchanged between them as they kissed once and both aimed for the same goal immediately after.

It was awkward, Cloud thought. He'd triple kissed but this was triple kissing at a weird angle. But it was fucking sexy.

Reno moaned. The vibration of his throat working a sensation through him and the other two at a slight ripple. Zack tasted good, and the thought of what they were doing was making him want to blow here and now. His tongue was long and talented, he'd been told as much in the past before. But like this, here , now… looking randomly into the eyes of the golden and blue eyes angel below…pleasing the warm and sweet man above them…

Reno pulled away suddenly. Zack had been ready to fall despite his best attempts to stay up, and Reno's and Clouds hands on his hips to steady him. But he was getting close, and Reno wanted to pull out the surprise part of the action he had in mind.

Reno pulled Zack around to face his direction and pulled him to the floor. Smothering him in kisses, Zack was kneeling and Reno still kneeled as well. He pulled Clouds arm up, then reached for the man's generous erection, stroking it… warmly, long full tugs. Then he pulled Clouds own hand down to continue what he was doing and grabbed the man's chin. He delved his tongue into Zack's warm, wet mouth at the same time he shoved two fingers in Cloud's mouth.

Cloud's mind buzzed with an adrenaline rush of pure thrill as Reno shoved his fingers into his mouth. He suckled and sloppily allowed his spit to run along the long digits. He couldn't believe the level of being included that Reno had allowed him. He suddenly and tightly hugged Zack from behind and reached down with one hand to grasp the man's hot and still VERY hard member to lovingly stroke it. And with the other hand he rubbed across Zack's chest. The man replied with a hum through Reno's mouth.

Reno pulled back and grinned as he realized Cloud was playing along perfectly without knowing. He reached his hand between the two younger men and found Zack's still slightly damp opening. He wanted to stretch him further… He slowly inserted the tips of two fingers. Rubbing gently as the damp opening became even damper with Cloud's saliva.

Zack had been bombarded with all new sensations. When Reno had kissed him, he tasted what must have been a mix of Cloud and himself in his kiss. The actions they had performed, should have disgusted him, but instead whatever they were doing was making him whimper and cry out like a woman, begging for more. But when Cloud began touching him, so sweetly and well controlled, as Reno ran his hand down his back, Zack should have known. But when the fingers began to rub and press into him he even completely HORRYFIED himself as he cried out between the sensations. "More!..." He cried and half moaned.

Cloud sucked in breathe through his teeth and bit down lightly on Zack's shoulder. "Zack… you are so hot…" He breathed afterwards and leaned his chin on the man's shoulder to kiss his neck and look at Reno's eyes as his fingers impaled the SOLDIER. He could feel the rub of Reno's hand against his own groin so he took advantage of the moment and started gently grinding, rubbing and thrusting with the movement of the hand. He was surprised at the evil and predatory grin that flashed on Reno's face.

Reno's fingers were working deeply into Zack he'd added a third, and was allowing his digits to brush against the nub that would make Zack's breath hitch, but as Cloud began to work himself onto the back of his hand and look at him with lust and longing it made the beast come out to play. He leaned into Zack's ear. "You fuckin know this is HOT… you're so steamy and cryin out for me aren't ya? Ya know I want you and your ass impaled on my long rod dontcha?" He looked up and Cloud and pulled his fingers out to grasp the warm flesh of the youngest of the three. "You need that now …ya fuckin do dontcha" He bit down on the ear he was tickling with the dirty and needy words.

Zack whimpered at the words and bucked himself against Clouds hand and whimpered again at the loss of the fingers in him. "Yes… Reno… I need you…"

Cloud was enjoying this far too much that he didn't even breath differently as Reno backed up a bit and pulled his aching cock to the entrance of the man in front of him that was slightly bent forward against Reno's backed up figure. His eyes widened in fear. "No… I…" He was hushed as Reno leaned over Zack's bent figure and kissed him yanking on his hips so that the tip of his manhood pushed past the entrance.

Reno turned Cloud's head and whispered in his ear so that only he could hear. "You won't hurt him…" The words were backed with a harsh nip to his earlobe.

With a gasp Cloud cried inside… he was fucking the man he dreamed of… only he'd dreamed differently. Never did he ever….. His thoughts were interrupted as Zack's breathing hitched… ohh no, he's hurting or angry. Cloud still himself only an inch or so inside the man. But what came out of the brunette shocked him.

"Cloud… you…. This… it's a wet dream… I never thought I'd have the balls to submit…" Was all he said as he suddenly pressed his hips back. The stimulation making Cloud undulate his hips and then thrust inside over half way with a groan.

All three men simultaneously groaned, two from their physical stimulation, one from the visual of the two being switched around. He quickly rubbed Zack's back and kissed the nape of his neck as Cloud seated himself to the balls and moaned again. This would be FAR too quick. If he was gonna fuck anything he'd better move.

Reno shifted around to reach down where the two boys were joined and felt as Cloud looked up at him with a flushed face and his bottom lip being bit by his teeth, he let his fingers go on either side to feel the flesh that was hard and hot disappearing into the tight newly opened orifice. And grasped Zack's twitching manhood in his other hand. They both moaned again and he swiftly shifted behind Cloud now.

Cloud internally screamed in delight as Reno shifted behind him and just as suddenly as he thought of the scream.. did it actually surface with the slap of a hand hard to his ass, brushing the back of his ball-sac at the same time. Reno didn't let him breathe but a second before he felt the slap hit him again, only harder. The resulting effect was a sharp thrust into Zack at the same time.

Reno's voice was thick with desire and need when he spoke up again but he wanted to give the blond a choice. "Cloud… you get one chance to tell me. Dry fuck, or no?" He yanked his thick manhood up between the crease of the young cadet's ass cheeks. He wanted nothing more than to rip into the young man, knowing he enjoyed the pain.

Cloud's eyes dilated and he still in Zack. "Fuck… yes…" was all he whispered. And he felt the white searing pain as Reno wrenched his hips back and plunged into the unprepared dry opening without any other warning. The keening sound was half in pain half in instant trust and respect. He needed this. He needed the sweetness with Zack… but he needed this searing pain too.

Reno plunged into the opening that tore slightly, but not much. The Cadet was relaxed and obviously knew what he wanted to make this so smooth. It was just as he'd suspected. He rocked into him hard a few times before pulling Cloud with him some. The young man had frozen up. Between the first time of taking someone, or so he suspected. And the fact that he'd been willing to do something that Cloud obviously wanted, the man wasn't moving through such stimulation. So he rocked and pulled Cloud with him.

The moaning was soon a chorus of all three as Zack began to stroke himself. Reno wanted the brunette to go from his sweet chocobo's cock being in him, it was essential that they form this bond. "That's it Zack… jerk off with Cloud's cock hittin your sweetspot… you know you wanna cum from us being together. The idea of me fuckin ya both raw is enough ta make you pop off… you sexy things you really are… and your ass looks like its swallowing Cloud's sweet cock…" He stopped as a chocked sob hit his ears.

Zack couldn't hold it back, the stimulation physically, mentally and verbally made him blow. He choked on a cry "CLoud…reNO! The cry came and went in volume as right there on the floor he spurted thick zet's of white hot fluid. The orgasm rocked his very core as he fell forward arched over his own mess.

Cloud had never been on the giving end of sex before and the tightening of Zack's muscles pulled him over the edge himself. But though Cloud was a screamer normally, for some reason he silently gasped his explosion wrapping his arms tightly around Zack. To be touching him, let alone inside of him, as he came, was enough to bring a tear to his eyes.

Reno angled himself and began to pound into the now resting and stilled again boy. It had amazed him, watching the reactions of their orgasms. But he wanted to peak, himself also. He started to thrust harder into Cloud eliciting slight gasps from the hypersensitive boy. "Fuck.. you guys were so hot… I know I already said that" He said between his own gasps. He dug his fingers into Clouds creamy flesh hard enough to draw blood as he slammed home hard. "FFFFFFFFFuuuuuck!" He shouted loud and long and slammed one hard last time into the pliant blond's body.

The three were still breathing hard when Reno pulled out of Cloud's abused opening. "We should move somewhere more comfortable to rest, clean up… and talk…" Reno said softly as Cloud pulled himself out, now in a daze.

Zack simply nodded as he looked at them from the lowest part on the floor. They were all very relaxed and content, but the hard floor was no place for post orgasmic bonding…

[End Chapter]

A/N…. well ok… *sheepishly hides* I was actually gonna have a second part to this chapter. But it was far more than long enough… *hides more* ok.. I felt good about it till the end… I think I rushed the end since I lost nerve … *bites lip* ….well… hopefull the next part will be better. I know I have something VERY evil planned :P so… ta ta for now guys!


End file.
